cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrian EmeraldStrike
So I've decided to completely redo my wiki. I wrote it when I was 11, and now that I'm much older and with the emulator in the works I've decided to redo my wiki completely from scratch, including renaming my character from Garrett Emeraldstrike, to Garrian Emeraldstrike. Who knows if I'll even come back to edit it again though lmao. ~ Garrett aka Gort Prologue: Felucia - 41 BBY Derus Fardon sat next to his master, Sev Irilin aboard a Jedi shuttle. They had just exited hyperspace above the planet Felucia. They were there to investigate a reported group of pirates who had been terrorizing the locals. They entered the atmosphere and touched down about half a kilometer away from the pirate encampment. "Alright. Let's get going," Sev stood up from the pilot seat. "We've got some work to do." Derus followed. "Yes master." Sev stopped at the ramp and turned to meet the Kel Dor. He smiled. "Y'know, you don't need to keep calling me 'master.' You're almost a Jedi Knight and it won't be long until you have a padawan of your own." Derus chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think I have the patience to train a padawan." "Nonsense. You'd be a great mentor." Sev turned to look outside. "Come now. We have business to take care of." Derus followed Sev out of the ship into the humid jungle world. He looked around. He was surrounded by large, colorful plant life. He'd never seen anything like it. He was so entranced by the jungle that he didn't even here Sev calling for him. "...Derus! Derus are you coming?" "Ah-Sorry! On my way!" he ran over to where his master was crouched down. "Hush, we can't let the pirates know we're coming," Sev's voice dropped to a whisper. They continued onward quietly towards the pirate encampment. As they made their way to the top of a hill they saw it. The pirates had made quite the home for themselves. The two Jedi pulled their hoods up and moved towards the camp. The pirates saw them and ran towards them with their blasters drawn. The Jedi raised their hands and Sev spoke up. "We aren't here to cause trouble," he said calmly. One of the pirates, a Weequay spoke up. "You're Jedi. Just your presence here is enough reason for me to want to shoot a hole in your skull." "Trust me, you don't want to do that." "And why is-," the pirate was cut off by another voice. "Stop!" The pirates turned to face a Twi'lek pirate, who appeared to be the leader. "What is the meaning of this? Why are these Jedi here?" The Weequay began to speak. "They've came to stop our operation boss, just let me black them apart." The Twi'lek turned to the Jedi. "Is this true now?" He placed his right hand on his holster. "We mean no harm, but if you wish not to follow our advice I am afraid forceful action will need to be taken. We have gotten several complaints from the locals that a certain local pirate gang has been raiding their villages. They blamed you. We suggest you move elsewhere and stop terrorizing-" Sev was cut off as the pirate leader grabbed his blaster and aimed right towards him. Sev and Derus immediately ignited their lightsabers and began to deflect a barrage of blaster bolts that came their way. "So much for negotiations," muttered Derus. The Jedi ran, deflecting blaster fire in the process. More pirates came running out of the tents and began firing on them. Derus force pulled a group of nearby pirates into the air and force pushed them back against one of the giant plants. He sensed movement behind him and turned to see a pirate attempting to sneak up on him. The pirate fired once at him and he quickly deflected the bolt back at him, hitting him square in the chest. He looked around, trying to find his master, and saw him fighting off a group of pirates. One ran up to him with a vibroblade and got locked into a duel with him. Sev cut his hand off and force pushed him away. Derus ran up to him and helped him fight the remaining pirates. "I wish it hadn't have come to this," Sev muttered. "Likewise. Lookout!" A rocket flying their way. Sev reached out with the force and sent the rocket flying back towards the pirates. It seemed that they had accomplished their mission. "Good work today, young Jedi," Sev patted Derus' shoulder. "Lets get to the nearby village and tell them these pirates won't be bothering them anymore." As they turned to leave, one final shot rang out. Derus turned in shock to see a blaster bolt penetrate Sev dead in the center of his chest. He turned around and saw the pirate leader leaning against a crate with a rifle in his hand. "No!" Derus ran towards the pirate captain and force pulled his blaster out of his hands. He then began to force choke the Twi'lek. "You murderer!" cried out Derus. The Twi'lek gasped for air. "Nugh!" The Twi'lek grabbed at his throat. "Agh...!" His arms fell to his side and his head rolled backwards. Derus let go and fell to his knees. I shouldn't have done that, its not the Jedi way, I should have taken him in. I'm a murderer. ''His hands covered his face as he realized what he had done. Suddenly, a woman's voice called out to him. "M-Master Jedi?" He looked up and saw a human woman standing nearby. He quickly got to his feet. Coming out from the tent behind her were several other people dressed in rags, some in chains. ''Slaves. The pirates must have kidnapped them and were going to sell them into slavery. The woman spoke again. "Thank you for saving us." She looked down at her arms. "I can't even imagine what they would have done with my son." Derus looked closer at her and saw she was carrying a baby. He hadn't even realized. And not only that, but he could sense something. Something about the infant... He was strong in the force. Derus looked at the woman, then back at the child, then back at the woman. "I... you're welcome..." He didn't know what to say. How could he tell this woman, after all she must of had to go through, that he now had to take her child away. He looked at her. "Listen ma'am. I... I don't know how to say this but... your child... I can feel a strong connection to the for-" "I know." Derus looked at her, puzzled. "Excuse me?" She sighed. "I've seen him levitate objects before. I knew he had some sort of connection to the force. I... I wished that it would never come this..." A tear streamed down her face. "I know that you need to take him. And I won't try to stop you. He'll be much better off as a Jedi than having to live here on Felucia," More tears. "Just... can I have one final moment with him?" Derus nodded. "You may. I need to return to my ship, but once I come back I need to take him." She nodded softly, and Derus returned to his master's body. He picked him up and carried him back to the ship and sat him down on one of the beds in the medbay. He returned to the camp and took the child from his mother, who informed him that his name was Garrian Emeraldstrike. Derus took the child from his arms and returned to his shuttle. He then left the planet and made a jump back to Coruscant. The Siege of Cardia Garrian stood atop an AT-TE walker. In the distance he could see the outline of skyscrapers, the capital city of Cardia. He and his Jedi master, Derus, had been assigned to this battle 2 weeks prior, following the outbreak of the Clone Wars. A couple years earlier, planets had begun to secede from Galactic Republic, and had pledged their allegiance to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It was inevitable that war would break out. And on Geonosis, war had broken out. Garrian was there in the Geonosian arena when he, his master, and the remaining Jedi were surrounded by an army of battle droids. Their death seemed certain. But by some miracle, an army came to save them. An army made of clones, whose allegiance was to the Republic. With the help of this new mysterious army, the Republic was able to win the battle, and the Clone Wars had begun. That was a month ago, and now Garrian was about to help the Republic secure another victory on Cardia. And now, here they were, on Cardia about to secure a victory for the Republic. Garrian was looking forward to returning to Coruscant. He was certain Derus would finally knight him as a Jedi Knight. Its about time. ''Garrian had been training with Derus for nearly 5 years at this point. Suddenly the convoy stopped. Garrian jumped down from the walker and walked over to Derus and Commander Shear, the second in command of the 316th clone Battalion. "The clankers have dug in around the city just west of here. We're going to need clear a path through their defenses before we can hit them at the city," Shear was speaking to Derus. The two faced Garrian as he approached. "Ah, Garrian, come join us. Me and Shear were discussing our plan of attack on the capital," Derus said. Garrian walked over to the holomap. "I suggest we approach them from here," Shear pointed at the map. "If I am correct, this is the weakest point in their line of defense." Derus rubbed his chin. "Thats going to take quite a bit more time to get there..." Derus went into deep thought. "...But I suppose its our best option. Shear, redirect your men. We're going to strike the city from there." The convoy turned and headed in another direction. After a couple hours, the convoy was nearing the city. And the first shots rang out. Blaster fire came flying towards them. Garrian looked out into the distance and saw a bunker with several blaster cannons firing towards them. Two clones were struck by blaster fire, but the AT-TEs were able to make short work of the bunker before to many clones could be killed or wounded. The convoy faced several more encounters like that before they approached the city. As they got just out of range of the cities defenses, they stopped. Derus, Garrian, and Shear observed the city's defenses with macrobinoculars. "The Seppies have a tight grip on this place alright," muttered Shear. Derus nodded. "Indeed." Garrian saw 4 AATs sitting either side of the main gate. On the walls of the city were dozens of mounted blaster cannons. Shear stood up and Derus and Garrian did the same. "Alright, heres the plan," Shear pulled out his holoprojector and brought up a map of the city. Once we're in range we'll have the AT-TEs open up and do as much damage to their outer defenses as possible. Once they've cleared a good portion of the cannons, we'll move in with a platoon of soldiers and AT-RTs and take the city, while the AT-TEs continue to hit the city with artillery. Once we're in the city, you and Garrian will move onto the capital spire, and arrest General Jumblee. The rest of us will work on clearing the city of droids and the Cardia Resistance. Got that?" Derus and Garrian nodded. "Lets move!" Shear yelled at his men. The convoy began moving again. As they got closer the AT-TEs stopped. They began firing on the cities defenses. Garrian watched as the AT-TEs annihilated the AATs. Once the separatist artillery was down, they began firing at the gun emplacements on the wall. Derus turned to Garrian and the clone troopers. "Nows our moment! Lets move!" The the platoon charged towards the city gate. Only a couple of blaster cannons remained on the wall and clones fired up at them as they reached the main gate. As they neared, the gate opened and an army of battle droids began to walk out. "Open fire!" Shear screamed as he shot at the droids. The Garrian and Derus sat at the front of of the platoon, deflecting blaster fire as the clones took care of the droids. A couple of clones behind them through thermal detonators at the droids. This left only a few left. Garrian and Derus charged forward and cut through the remaining droids. "Alright men, you know the plan. Lets end this battle!" Shear lead his clones into the city. Garrian and Derus split off from the clones and made their way through the city. The fighting quickly spread throughout the entire city. Something seemed off though. It was almost as if the separatists were beating them... Garrian wondered, could they possibly have underestimated the separatist's fighting capabilities? Garrian saw an army of at least 100 droids marching down a nearby street. A droid turned his head and saw Garrian and Derus in the alleyway. "Blast them!" The droids turned and fired at the Jedi. They deflected the blaster fire as they made their way onto the roofs of the buildings. "Quickly! Lets end this before it gets to bloody!" Derus yelled over the explosions and blaster fire. Garrian followed Derus, deflecting blaster shots from below them. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop as they made their way towards the spire. "Here, jump!" Derus ordered Garrian as he leaped down from the roof. Garrian followed and landed next to him, right in front of the spire. "Not much security. They must've sent everything they had to the front of the city," Garrian said. Derus shook his head. "Somethings not right." The pair walked into the spire. The room was gilded with gold. It was a stark contrast to the crumbling, poorer homes and businesses of Cardia, and perfectly represented the greed of the former Monarchical government that had been overthrown by the Confederacy backed Cardia Resistance. Inside this chamber, the sounds of war from outside were muffled and it almost sounded, ''peaceful. ''Suddenly Derus ignited his lightsaber. Garrian did the same. "I sense something..." Derus looked around the room. "I don't... wait a minute!" Garrian felt it too. Garrian listened closely. Suddenly, he could he the click of metallic feet walking in just one room over. "Careful now..." Derus warned. The footsteps got closer and louder before stopping. Garrian stared at the dark doorway where the footsteps were coming from. Suddenly, four lightsabers ignited from the dark, illuminating a metal four armed figure. "What the..." Garrian was speechless. Whatever this droid, this thing was, it was wielding ''lightsabers. The droid began to slowly walk towards them and began spinning its lightsabers. Garrian and Derus slowly stepped back as the droid slowly marched towards them. As it grew nearer, it stopped spinning its lightsabers and took a swing at the two jedi. They deflected his strike and he used one of his other arms to try and lash out at Garrian. Garrian stumbled backwards and and barely caught the droid's blade before it could pierce his skin. "What kind of droid is this thing?!" Garrian grunted as he deflected another blow from it. The droid growled. "I am no droid!" ''The beast kicked Derus aside and turned to meet Garrian head on. He lashed at him with all his lightsabers. Derus got back to his feet and charged over to the thing. It turned and met Derus' blade with two of his own. Garrian looked up to its eyes and saw it. It wasn't a droid at all. It was a cyborg. He could see its organic eyes and furthermore, he could see its guts inside its belly. The cyborg again pushed Derus to the side. He then lunged his other two lightsabers at Garrian. And this time, one of them hit. Garrian screamed in pain and grabbed at right arm. Except his arm was nowhere to be found. The cyborg laughed and raised his lightsabers to finish off Garrian. "No!" Derus shouted as he jumped to his feet. Derus extended both arms infront of him and pushed the cyborg into the opposite wall. Garrian watched as Derus picked him up, and fell unconscious as his master carried him away from the spire. --- Garrian slowly opened his eyes. "Wh... Wha... No!" Garrian shot up. "Sh, shh!" Garrian turned to see a clone medical officer sitting next to him. Garrian tried to stand up in panic. "What happened? Wheres Derus?" The clone grabbed him. "Lay down! You're going to be alright. And don't worry about General Fardon, his alive and well," The clone spoke into his comm pad. "General Fardon, Commander Emeraldstrike has woken up." Garrian laid back down. He looked over to where his right arm used to be and realized that he now had a cybernetic arm. He moved it around. It felt weird, and was going to take some getting used to. The door to his room whooshed open and Derus stepped in. "Are you feeling alright?" Derus asked Garrian as he took a seat next him. "Yeah... I guess..." Garrian rubbed his new prosthetic arm. "What happened? What was that thing?" Derus shook his head. "Right after you fell unconscious, I carried you back to safety. As I ran through the city I realized we were heavily outnumbered and that we had no other choice but to retreat..." "You mean we lost?" Derus nodded. "We could have continued to fight, but for what? Cardia is extremely loyal to the Confederacy, and even if we were to continue fighting and win the battle, then what? We would have to deal with separatist rebels for the rest of the war. I saw it best to leave the planet and save the remaining clones' lives." Garrian put his hand to his head. "I'm sorry I disappointed you master..." Garrian said. Derus looked at him, amused. "Where'd you get the idea that I'm disappointed in you from?" Derus chuckled. "Theres nothing you could have done. We would of lost either way, and I myself barely escaped alive from that beast. You showed great courage and leadership during this battle, and that is why I have decided you have finally completed your training, Jedi Knight." Garrian looked back at Derus, dumbfounded. "I... I don't understand..." Derus put his hand on Garrian's shoulder. "Rest. We'll be returning to Coruscant tomorrow, and once we get there we will hold the ceremony." Garrian watched Derus exit the room. Knighthood Three days had passed since Garrian had been granted the rank of Knight. At first, he was excited about it. Derus has passed leadership of the 316th over to Garrian after stepping down to become more involved in the Jedi Temple. He had said that was wasn't for him, and that Garrian would be a better leader for those clones. But that excitement faded quickly. Now, Garrian was sitting on the side of the street of a road on Coruscant. Garrian had removed his gaunlet and and rolled up his sleeve and was tinkering with his cybernetic arm. And as he adjusted and messed with it, the same thoughts came to him. He had come to terms with his promotion and stopped telling himself he didn't deserve it. Yet something still just felt ''off. ''As he tightened a bolt on his arm, he thought he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "...Garrian! Hey! Hey Garrian!" Garrian turned to see his longtime padawan friend, Boba Silverhawk walking towards him, and Garrian couldn't help but smile. "Hey Garrian, what're you doing all the way down here?" Garrian got to his feet. "I don't know, just got tired of sitting around the temple all the time. What are you doing down here?" "I was looking for you, I heard you were a Jedi Knight now," Boba said grinning. Boba was a long time friend of Garrian. They had trained together ever since they were younglings, and they had both became Jedi Knights around the same time. "I just thought that now we're both Knights we should go and celebrate." Garrian grinned. "Sure. I need some celebrating right around now. They went up to a nearby bar and sat down at the counter. A waitress droid walked over. "What can I get you two handsome gentlemen tonight?" Garrian and Boba ordered their drinks and after a couple minutes the droid came back with their drinks. "Cheers," siad Boba. "Cheers," echoed Garrian. They tapped their glasses together and each took a drink. Turmoil on Ryloth The Attack Garrian sat aboard the bridge of his new Venator Star Destroyer, the ''Elite. ''Around him clone naval officers sat at their stations, controlling the ship's many functions. The ''Elite was travelling through hyperspace to Ryloth alongside two other venators. Recently, the separatists had tried to take Ryloth, but had been getting harassed by a local resistance force lead by a Twi'lek named Cham Syndulla. Garrian had been dispatched along with another Jedi, Master Ima-Gun Di, to help the rebels fight off the invaders. Master Di was in charge of Bravo Company, another part of the 316th Battalion. Bravo Company was co-lead by a clone captain by the name of Keeli. As Garrian looked out into hyperspace, a clone officer approached him from behind. "Sir, admiral Kiez is requesting you in the war room." Garrian turned around. "I'll be right there." He walked out of the bridge and into the war room and saw Kiez, Vice-Admiral Cecelia, Shear, Keeli, and Master Di standing around the table. "Greetings Garrian, we were just discussing our plan of attack," said Di. Garrian sat around the table with the others. The separatist defenses appeared to be weak. They had just invaded the planet and the local resistance had been doing a good job harassing them. Garrian and Master Di were to split up and attack key separatist areas. Shortly after the briefing, the fleet soon jumped out of hyperspace. Their fleet was comprised of three venators and the separatists' was only made up of one lucrehulk-class battle ship. The fighters immediately launched, mainly comprised of V-19 Torrents and Y-Wings, and engaged the CIS defenses. The lucrehulk soon launched it's own fighters, engaging republic forces. The gunships launched shortly after. Garrian's attack force was made up of about 100 clones. On his gunship, he was accompanied by Commander Shear and Lieutenant Trag, another clone officer serving under his command, and nine other clones. As they flew down to the surface, one of the gunships were shot down. Quickly, a V-19 flew in and took out the pursuing vulture droids. The gunships landed near a separatist outpost and Garrian quickly lead his men out of the gunship. "Follow me!" he yelled as he ignited his lightsaber and charged up the hill. Just over the hill were two AATs. Garrian cut through a squad of battle droids and leaped onto one of the AATs and opened the hatch. A battle droid looked up and Garrian tossed a thermal detonator down and jumped off the tank. "Hey!" shouted the droid as he jumped. A moment later, the tank blew up. A duo of AT-RTs quickly ran up and made short work of the other AAT. Garrian charged towards the outpost. The front gate opened and a group of dwarf spider droids came out. The clones fired at the droids and Garrian charged forward and jumped onto one. He stabbed his saber straight through its head. Garrian charged into the outpost. In the center of the outpost was a droid landing craft, and in front of it was a command center. The clones followed him in and began blasting the droids apart. Garrian made a run for the command post, cutting through droids along the way. He reached the command center and stabbed his blade through the torso of the tactical droid overseeing the base. He looked around and saw that most of the droids had been taken care of. He deactivated his lightsaber and approached Shear. "Quickly get your men together, we need to meet up with General Di at the rendezvous point as fast as possible. The quicker we can get this done, the quicker we can get off of Ryloth." Shear nodded. "Sir yes sir!" he said as he began rounding up his men. Garrian surveyed the battlefield. Their casualties had been minimal, only losing a couple men. This battle was surely going to be an easy one. Turning Point Fight For Surival The New Padawan Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Jedi Category:Strength Of Many Category:Larcon Legion Category:Sentinel Category:Duelist Category:Blademaster Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Galactic Civil War Veteran Category:Experienced Player Category:Heroes of Umbara